User talk:A F K When Needed
pop! there goes your talk page!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Prove it. A F K When 12:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Here you go!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:59, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Wait, thats not a Rick Roll! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:02, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Nope. It's functional now, though. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC) None Shall Pass! I agree that it was a terrible suggestion, mainly due to the fact that NSP has a horrific recharge and its range is larger than Aftershock's, resulting in your foes likely not being hit by Aftershock at all. Realize, however, that NSP will knock down foes moving toward the elementalist as well. So while your edit was good, your edit summary was a bit off. This doesn't actually matter and has no practical application. 21:53, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Hi there. I was aware of that when typing it. :But... I considered that irrelevent. Practical experience shows aiming with such skills difficult, especially with multiple foes charging you. :It's only when foes are fleeing that they'll likely be at roughly the same distance from you. A F K When 21:56, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Also, remember, it could be used by a warrior (KD/AS), but it still fails, particularly because of how expensive it is --Gimmethegepgun 22:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::mhmm A F K When 08:27, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello. Misery Says Moo 16:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Moo!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hi. A F K When 09:37, 2 July 2009 (UTC) WikiAnswers Widget .WidgetAnswers { display:block; } in User:A F K When Needed/monaco.css should do it. --◄mendel► 14:04, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Meh, that's where we were (sort of) having a conversation of sorts. :On other news, I replied there. :P A F K When 14:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) User_talk:Vipermagi#zzzZZZzzz For a very long time on this site, I've been able to sense this moment. Before I have always stopped and decided to try to give as much back as I could. But, to echo the words of a far greater contributor, the cost is becoming greater than the reward. No YAV mentioning, I beg you. Let's face facts, I've never belonged here. I tried my very best shedding one account for another. Honest, I did. I'm sorry that I can't pay back in full that which I've gained from GuildWiki, but... to some small degree... I still care about this place. If damage control is the only positive thing I can achieve now, so be it. Get rid of A F K When Needed, AFK When Needed, Suicidal Tendencie. Forcibly unban Viper. Perma-ban me. Sever my connection with GuildWiki. Save us both. Please. A F K When 12:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot. My I.P. That too. :In case Mendel should be correct (he generally is) - no, I am not trying to create more wiki drama. I am requesting the one thing that can ensure I never create more, afterall. A F K When 12:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::/wave. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 14:16, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I'll see you around on other places...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Seem to be missing somthing I think. But well we miss you and I wish you luck -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Thank you, same to you. But it seems like my request has been ignored. A F K When 15:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :User was blocked by Warwick at 15:41, 10 July 2009. Shoepuppets were blocked by Randomtime at 17:07, 10 July 2009 ' Talk' 09:15, 11 July 2009 (UTC) What about.. A 7th rank named "Friend Of Grenth"? @ your title Invoker Of ' 13:21, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Please see the bold text above: this user has left the wiki and had his accounts banned at his request. RoseOfKali 18:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :: Ok. Didnt notice it sorry. Should I remove my comment? 'Invoker Of ' 06:20, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Nope, just letting you know that you probably won't get an answer. :P RoseOfKali 06:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Haha ok :p 'Invoker Of ' 06:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Invoker of Love - Hi, thanks for the feedback! :) :::::Because it's based on this, I'd prefer to keep it at six ranks, but I do appreciate the suggestion, thanks! A F K When 22:09, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok. And ye I should have seen that you based it on that. I thought you left the wiki though, still nice title ;) 'Invoker Of ' 22:40, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Thank you very much :) A F K When 22:42, October 10, 2009 (UTC) WB! Ahoi matey! Welcome back to scrubbin' teh deck!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir]] 06:56, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Aye. :) RoseOfKali 10:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Your lift has blocked! ... no wait ... The back is you again! Here is AFK! Is this a the beginning of a new end, or the end of the old beginning, or Whaleback! --◄mendel► 11:10, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Um... lol... how the fuck did I fail to notice an entire section? :::Uhh... thanks guys... A F K When 19:08, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Scorpion Wire is by far one of the most skills in Guild Wars. So.. How many are there? :p Invoker Of ' 10:41, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Please see here. A F K When 16:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Test ::: A F K When 16:44, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps a bit late... But congratulations on your leetest edit anyway :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir]] 19:19, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, thank you! :) :I had planned on being sad and making my 1,337th edit an edit of my Talk Page celebrating my 1,337th edit but... I forgot :/ A F K When 19:46, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Same with me on my 3000th :P Well... actually, I thought it was my 3000th, but when I pressed the edit button it showed that I already had 30002. I still had the page open in opera from when I had just made my 2999th edit ^.^ -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:42, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Never Ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, edit my userpage withought permission. RandomTime 14:45, October 29, 2009 (UTC) : :) Ok, fine - I liked the edit, you can keep it, I'm not cross! RandomTime 14:45, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::o.O ::And I was going to ask you if you wanted me to tell you how to make that your default User Page... A F K When 15:02, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Please do RandomTime 15:28, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ¬_¬ Was anyone else unable to submit changes for a while starting like 20 minutes ago? A F K When 15:55, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Not this time, but I've had this happen before. Just keep the preview open and go do something else, keep trying to submit periodically until it unlocks... RoseOfKali 17:03, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks ...for simplifying my edit on Lyric of Zeal. ^_^ Much crisper and neater now. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' CarriViscero ( ) 21:35, November 3, 2009. :Anytime mate. A F K When 14:46, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks As the title suggests, just sayin' thanks for the welcome ^^ sorry bout replying super late though :P Habar414 08:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Meh, not even a month late. You'd be surprised how many times people will respond to something over a year old :P --Gimmethegepgun 08:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::^tbh I've done that A F K When 11:18, November 22, 2009 (UTC) A userbox RandomTime 12:05, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't get asleep last night, alright? ¬_¬ A F K When 12:05, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Aha, are you planning to sleep sometime today? RandomTime 12:07, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Tonight. A F K When 12:08, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I made the box more relevant to the edit in question. :P —Dr Ishmael 16:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Great, now everyone knows about it. :P A F K When 17:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It is by far one of the most edits in... osht! It's Entropy! *runs away* RoseOfKali 19:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Here's another one fer ya. :P —Dr Ishmael 01:21, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Now, that's a keeper. A F K When 14:14, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Page name? Should I start using instead of Article? Or is it only better in certain circumstances? Thanks! — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 20:20, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : can be useful incase a page gets moved, but normally it's fine to have article RandomTime 20:38, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Also it's a good idea to not use these "little" templates (such as PAGENAME or reset indent) at all unless absolutely necessary. Use instead. Something to do with caches and stuff, I'll let someone else explain the details. The main purpose of PAGENAME template is when it is itself part of another template that gets included on many pages and needs to use the name of the page it's on. When you know the name of the page, just use that. Pages don't get moved often, so links can be adjusted if needed, and redirects usually stay around anyway. RoseOfKali 20:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::: Okay, more confused now. Preferred order is: :::* Article unless... :::* The page is being transcluded or due for a move shortly, in which case: ::: And, seems to me, there's no particular use for when one can just type the article name. (However, good tip: I will use instead of in the future.) I await corrections to my misunderstanding(s) :-) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 20:53, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::1) LMAO - you come to me for help? I'm honoured and shocked in equal measure ::::2) Type the page name when you can. As Rose said, PAGENAME is for templates 'n' stuff. ::::e.g. For that page, type it yourself. A F K When 20:58, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::You could subst pagename on an onlyinclude RandomTime 20:59, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I can't think of a single example when that'd be quicker / easier tbh A F K When 21:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::The preference is for article, the reason is that if the page's content gets copied somewhere, it will already contain a link back to the original article. It isn't necessary to use this everywhere in an article, though; generally just in the article's lead-in section. Anywhere else and it looks odd because self-links get bolded. ::::::: is more for use in templates, especially infoboxes, so that certain parameters can be left out - defaults both the creature name and the image filename to if the parameters are omitted. If you do use it within an article, there's not much reason to leave it un-subst'ed unless the page is going to be moved a lot. I have a custom edit button (see my javscript) that inserts with a single click. I find that to be infinitely easier than typing out page names, especially on those with long names and confusing capitalization. —Dr Ishmael 21:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Jingle Bell!!! Merry X-mas!!! -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 18:47, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Cheers F1, same to you, mate! A F K When 23:01, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy New Year! -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 11:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Cheers F1, same to you! A F K When 18:05, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Where have you been? The last week. I hardly saw you on GW!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Now I have "Welcome to the machine" in my head, thanks RandomTime 16:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I've been very unwell over the last while, El_Nazzer. My activity plummeted everywhere online, tbh. A F K When 17:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Ow. You failed to mention that a few days ago. Why didn't you say anything? Also: GET BETTER! NOW! :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC)